


Desliguem as câmeras

by chopuchai



Category: ASTRO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopuchai/pseuds/chopuchai
Summary: Kim Mingyu é o líder de um boygroup que chegou a um beco sem saída em sua carreira é recebe a oportunidade de salvar seu grupo do flop ele não contava que se envolveria em um triângulo amoroso.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Mingyu, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Kim Mingyu/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo





	Desliguem as câmeras

Eu estava no corredor esperando meu grupo ser chamado para promover nosso comeback em mais um programa musical.

Me movi quando escuto os Mc's citarem o nome do boygroup o qual eu faço parte, vou em direção ao meus companheiros de grupo me juntando a eles enquanto caminhamos até o palco. Não havia plateia de fãs por conta da pandemia mas para nós não faria diferença, quase não temos mesmo...

Eu fiz meus versos de rap e os outros membros suas respectivas linhas na música, dançamos a coreografia sincronizados e assim que a música acabou saímos do palco.

Eu já estava na van junto com os outros, meu manager que está no banco da frente começa a procurar seu celular que estava tocando, o atendendo em seguida. Ele estava muito animado falando ao telefone.

Logo após a ligação meu manager se vira para me encarar e me fala que um idol que iria participar do programa de variedade mais esperado do ano se envolveu em um escândalo de namoro e sua participação foi cancelada, a ligação era a produção do programa me convidando para preencher essa vaga. 

Essa é minha última chance de salvar meu grupo, se continuarmos desse jeito não vai demorar muito para o disband.

\- Retorne a ligação para a produção do programa e diga que eu aceito o convite! 

Eu fiz a coisa certa. Esse é o meu dever como um líder, fazer o melhor pelo meu grupo!


End file.
